110915-Flush Confirmation
20:31:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 20:31 -- 20:32:38 GG: It. Seems. I. Did. Not. Need. To. Contact. My. Sprite.... I. Was. Inspired. By. Madame. Cenero'S. Display.... I. Used. My. Powers.... My. Feelings. Have. Not. Changed. For. You. My. Love. 20:35:19 SO: T.T . o O ( I didn't think they would, my love. ) 20:36:01 GG: And.... I. Felt. The. Connection. You. Have. For. Me.... Are. You.... You. Called. Me. Your. Love.... You. Still...? 20:36:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course, Serios. I am nothing if not constant. ) 20:37:28 GG: Thank. You.... I. Am. Sorry. I. Have. Ever. Doubted.... 20:38:04 SO: T.T . o O ( No, don't be sorry. As I told you, I don't want this if you don't truly want it. ) 20:38:27 SO: T.T . o O ( And if there is anything I want, I want you to be secure in my love for you. ) 20:38:51 GG: I. Did. And. Still. Do.... I. Was. Afraid. Though.... But. I. Am. Glad. It. Is. As. Constant. As. You. Said. 20:39:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Hopefully we can find time to see each other again soon. I miss your kisses, Serios. ) 20:39:56 GG: And. I. Yours.... 20:40:42 GG: More. Than. Ever. Though. I. Still. Have. My. Friendship. With. Miss. Aaisha.... This. Is. The. Only. Connection. Within. The. Quadrants. I. Have. Left. 20:40:59 SO: T.T . o O ( What happened with Aaisha? ) 20:41:21 GG: Did. You. Know? Her. Feelings. For. Me.... 20:41:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 20:42:13 GG: She. Confessed. Them.... She. Knew. I. Was. Only. Pale. For. Her. But. She. Confessed. Them. To. Let. It. Out. 20:42:30 SO: T.T . o O ( That's a bit selfish. ) 20:42:38 SO: T.T . o O ( But, I understand it. ) 20:42:45 GG: It. Is. Not.... She. Was. Baring. The. Pain. For. Some. Time.... 20:43:13 GG: And. I. Would. Imagine. You. Must. Have. Felt. Similiar. When. Our. First. Encounter. Had. Happened.... 20:43:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 20:43:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Hence, why I understand it. ) 20:43:40 GG: Of. Course.... 20:44:03 GG: For. Now. She. Feels. She. Can. Not. Be. My. Moirail.... She. Feels. Too. Confused. By. Her. Feelings.... 20:44:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe it is good to give her some space, then. ) 20:45:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack isn't spades for Lila. ) 20:45:39 SO: T.T . o O ( He's flushed. ) 20:45:56 GG: You. Heard. That. Conversation? 20:46:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I was curious what was going on. ) 20:48:48 GG: In. Any. Case.... I. Still. Feel. A. Bit. Of. Pain. Of. Losing. My. Moirail.... I. Will. Still. Be. There. For. Her. Should. She. Wish. It.... Like. I. Promise. I. Will. Be. There. For. You. When. The. Time. Comes. Of. Course.... 20:49:07 SO: T.T . o O ( If you need me, you know I am here for you. ) 20:49:13 GG: Thank. You. 20:49:24 SO: T.T . o O ( I know your society seperates Moirails and Matesprits, but mine does not. ) 20:50:38 GG: So. The. Talk. Earlier. Of. Our. Plan.... To. Possibly. Use. The. Quadrants. On. Vigil. To. Help. Place. A. Wedge. Between. Him. And. Scarlet.... Once. We. Already. Do. Something. To. Keep. Him. Seperate.... It. Will. Not. Work? 20:50:58 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 20:51:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Seperating Vigil and Scarlet is something not even Jack could manage. And he was desperate for it. ) 20:52:29 GG: Then. What. Must. Be. Done. To. Keep. Scarlet. From. Constantly. Playing. Us? To. Be. Keep. Mr. Aesona. Out. Of. Her. Grasp? 20:53:05 SO: T.T . o O ( You have to learn to play her. Someone has to win her heart. ) 20:53:28 GG: I.!? 20:53:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Or, conversely, you have to show Vigil that Scarlet's actions are hurting her, and then he will stop her ) 20:53:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Not you ) 20:53:39 GG: Thank. Goodness. 20:53:47 SO: T.T . o O ( I will kill her before I let her place a hand on you. ) 20:53:59 SO: T.T . o O ( I am sorry, but this is one of the few things I must demand. ) 20:54:09 GG: Could. Nyarla. Pull. It. Off? The. First. Part? 20:54:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Possibly ) 20:55:23 GG: As. For. The. Second.... That. Is. A. Bit. What. We. Discussed. Though. In. Terms. Of. Vigil. Harming. Scarlet. By. His. Actions.... 20:56:06 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Vigil is a twink. It is permissable for Males to inflict a certain amount of harm on their partners. ) 20:56:19 SO: T.T . o O ( And Scarlet loves him. Actually loves him. She would beg him to stay. ) 20:56:26 GG: I. See.... 20:57:03 GG: I. Will. Reflect. On. This.... But. It. Does. Feel. Like. She. Still. Has. The. Upperhand. On. Mr. Aesona.... 20:57:28 SO: T.T . o O ( ... ) 20:57:33 SO: T.T . o O ( I may have a solution. ) 20:57:44 SO: T.T . o O ( But... it would require Nyarla to trust me. And he doesn't. ) 20:57:56 GG: That. Is. Indeed. An. Issue. 21:00:01 SO: T.T . o O ( I can make a stim, for Nyarla to slip Scarlet. ) 21:00:10 SO: T.T . o O ( In one of their little black rendezvous. ) 21:00:20 SO: T.T . o O ( But you'll be trading Scarlet for Vigil, if he finds out. ) 21:02:52 GG: He. Is. Thinking. Of. Taking. The. Stim. From. Her. It. Seems.... If. He. Did. It. Then. Would. It. Be. To. Our. Advantage. Or. Would. She. Still. Have. Too. Much. Of. A. Hold. On. Him? 21:03:09 SO: T.T . o O ( She offered him her stim? GodOS she's easy. ) 21:03:22 SO: T.T . o O ( She would have a very powerful hold on him. ) 21:03:41 SO: T.T . o O ( The other option... and this is one I loathe to mention ) 21:03:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Miss Cenero could reciprocate Jack's flushed affections ) 21:04:15 SO: T.T . o O ( And then beg him to protect her friends from Scarlet. ) 21:04:25 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Would. Work.... She. Loathes. Him. 21:04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. But he's the one who killed Scarlet. ) 21:04:49 SO: T.T . o O ( And so long as Lila acts interested, but plays demure ) 21:05:03 SO: T.T . o O ( she may be able to get him to do things for her, as a suitor. ) 21:05:17 SO: T.T . o O ( In effect, making preventing interference in your team a part of her Primer. ) 21:05:37 GG: I.... Do. Not. Think. She. Will. Go. For. It.... But. I. Will. Discuss. It. With. Her.... 21:05:52 GG: And. I. Will. Try. To. Discuss. Things. With. Mr. Aesona. 21:05:52 SO: T.T . o O ( I must go. My handmaidens are getting antsy. ) 21:05:58 GG: Of. Course.... 21:06:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I adore you, Serios. ) 21:06:11 GG: As. I. You. Miss. Libby. 21:06:15 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:06 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios